Multicolored madness
by electriccookie17
Summary: Kyuubi and Naruto just wanted to relax. Itachi and Sasuke wanted the same. They should've known that would be too much to ask for. Sasunaru , Itakyuu with a dash of mpreg.
1. car accident chaos

The sun was brightly centered in the sky , the birds were chirping and going on their merry way with ease and not a care in the world.

A moderately sized two story house sat on the end of the block with the next corner adorned with convenient stores and various other shops that carried essential necessities.

Two brothers lived in this house both graduates of the neighboring high school a few years back and very well liked among the small community of people.

The two men were very lively.

The morning at hand had the two young men enjoying their breakfast and each other's company. This was the one day the two had off from their jobs which kept them constantly busy.

Kyuubi Uzumaki, Kyuu for short.

A rather tall man around 6'1 with slightly tanned skin, dark blue eyes that seemed like they flashed red when he was angry and fiery red hair that went past his shoulders was talking with his mouth full of the most sugary cereal they had in the kitchen telling some joke that had his little brother gasping for air as he laughed with his mouth full with the different but nowhere near as sugary cereal.

Naruto Uzumaki, Naru for short.

Not as tall as his big brother standing at 5'9 with a slightly more tanned look with bright sea blue eyes and shining blonde hair was just about to bust a gut if you couldn't tell.

They both had on sweat pants and T-shirts as they both finished their bowls of cereal ,rinsing them out and storing them back were they initially came from , Kyuu reminding Naru that they needed to go to the grocery store soon.

Onwards to the living room.

The two brothers walked to the living room and plopped down on the couch which was black in color and still as fluffy as it had been when they first bought it.

Kyuu had his phone resting beside him on the arm of the chair as did Naru.

Just because It never failed. They always got called on their days off

As if on cue Kyuu's phone rang while Naru's just blinked alerting him that a text message was sent to him.

"What the hell do you want" said Kyuu as his eyes flashed that red color he had when he was mad, you could practically see it through the phone.

" **S-sorry doctor Kyuubi but I was just calling to see if you could come in to guide the new class of aspiring doctors, t-their still students you see and are really big fans"** said the nurse on the other line nervously.

Kyuu had this annoyed look on his face as he listened to the voice on the other end and he knew that it could only get worse if he didn't end it here.

The shit was stupid really I mean you go to school to become a doctor for years on end constantly trying to improve in your field of work and learn as much as possible just to only work at a hospital not because its good but because of a doctor you barely know.

Sure its good to be inspired or have an idol but it was different with Kyuu. They saw him as a meal ticket especially the guys and coming out around the same time as his little brother didn't help much either.

The girls weren't really a problem they were just stupid. I mean how the hell would you think you would be able to change a guy who likes dudes. I mean come on now seriously.

With a silent sigh Kyuu angrily ended the conversation with "hell no and don't call me on my day off anymore".

The line went dead and Kyuu smirked in victory.

Naru was however a little more quiet in his response since of course he was texting his objection. His reply was equally as angry tapping furiously on his phone sending the message "i'll kick your ass if you text me again on my day off dammit" was slightly more tamed in comparison.

If it was anyone else it would quite honestly be considered rude but ask yourself this , why the hell would I come all the way to the hospital on my day off to do a job your already there to do?

Stupid isn't it.

Why call them both at the same time anyway? surely they didn't think they would be able to convince them both.

Anyway Like his brother Naru opted to join the same profession but as a nurse instead and again like his brother he excelled at his profession.

I mean of course he was right? would you want a bad nurse taking care of you anyway?

Naru however took his talents to the obgyn. He loved kids , who didn't? Especially in his and Kyuu's case.

Naru never had a moments rest cause he was always doing someone else's job.

Thank goodness Naru's patients actually gave him more joy than his own colleagues. they saw Naru as a caring doctor not just some guy delivering their child. He never once had an issue with a patient and always connected with them genuinely.

Today was still going to be a no though.

He and his big bro finally had a day to themselves and it wouldn't be ruined just cause everyone else ran around like a chicken with their heads cut off when they weren't there.

The two brothers directed their attention back to the tv which was playing some television show about a guy who traveled into the future to save the world.

Super cliché but hey it passed the time.

A loud knock on the door interrupted the comfortable silence.

"HEY ANYBODY HOME? ITS BEEN AN ACCIDENT OUT HERE MY BROTHER JUST GOT HIT BY A CAR" said the erratic voice from outside.

So much for a relaxing day off.

* * *

Authors notes- feels like it's been forever since i wrote and to be completely honest after i finished my last project i thought i was gonna have writers block for a while but as you can tell that isn't the case. Anyway to all of my new readers enjoy and for my senior readers you already know where this is headed and thats HAPPY READING!


	2. Waiting room shenanigans

Yeah today was gonna be a long one.

Colleagues kept calling and now some guy was fucked up outside which meant they had to work in some type of way regardless.

Before Kyuu could ask Naru to get the door so they could help whoever the hell was out there he was already there opening the door to two raven haired men who looked like they seen hell.

"Holy shit Kyuu this is worse than we thought , get the kit" It wasn't exactly the fact that they looked broken to pieces just that they looked as if they'd been traumatized but whatever the case may be Naru told Kyuu who didn't waste any time.

"Are you kidding? he just got hit by a car , a first aid kit isn't going to fix a damn thing we need a doctor" said the shorter looking raven haired man agitated and worried when he heard the blond's statement.

"We are doctors asshole, Kyuu is a surgeon and i specialize in the obgyn" said Naru getting a little annoyed but also trying to go into doctor mode and remain calm, two angry guys wasn't gonna help the situation at all

"So how the hell is a doctor specializing in pregnancy gonna help him? Where is the other guy?" Retorted the raven.

"You're an idiot if you think me specializing in one thing means I can't do another" said Naru just as Kyuu came back with the kit.

The two but on sterilized gloves and masks and got to work right there in the living room.

From setting what appeared to be a broken bone in his leg with a makeshift splint to cleaning the cuts and bruises on his chest and face and even giving him a few stitches in places that were needed all the while cleaning the unconscious man up so an infection wouldn't emerge.

The raven was gobsmacked.

The Uzuamki brother's finished their oh so good deed for today and put up their equipment while running back and forth putting on proper clothes so that they could go to an actual hospital.

"Holy shit you guys fixed him" said the smaller raven as he watched the two talented doctors run around trying to find what he assumed was clothes.

"Well of course, isn't that what you wanted? if you wanted us to make him into a robot your gonna have to beat down someone else's door for that" said Kyuu with a smirk.

"I think the guy around the corner does it for fifty bucks and a cigarette" said Naru with a mischievous grin.

"Anyway lets get you two to the hospital" said Kyuu before the smaller raven could reply.

With their clothes now on Kyuu carried the still unconscious man out of the house with the help of the young raven and to the backseat of his jeep , candy apple red of course. When the two were in the back seat Naru and Kyuu got in the front and headed to the hospital.

They rode in silence for the first 15 minutes and then when the silence was too much to bear Kyuu started talking.

"So since this question is gonna be asked anyway how about you tell me who you two are" questioned the red haired man as he slowed down at a yellow light.

" i'm Sasuke , Sasuke Uchiha and this is Itachi we just moved into the neighborhood" said Sasuke as he looked out the window watching the scenery , not really wanting to go any further with the conversation.

"I'm Kyuubi Uzumaki but you can call me Kyuu since I'm sure this won't be our last time seeing each other you might as well address me by my first name and this is my younger brother Naruto , Naru for short" said the tanned man as they pulled up to a prestigious looking hospital.

Kyuu and Naru got out the car while Sasuke just looked and waited for instructions on his brother.

He was surprised how little time it took for all the other doctors and nurses to acknowledge their presence. He watched the interaction as a male nurse came running up to them as if he just saw an honest to goodness angel saying something along the lines of

"thank goodness you two are here" and "we got some patients for you right away"

Sasuke was a little more than surprised however at the blonds next words.

"Not on your life asshole I told you I wasn't helping with anymore of your own patients anymore, besides me and Kyuu have a patient already who is a top priority right now get him out the car and take him to room 13b" said Naru with such authority that it almost turned Sasuke on a little bit.

The blonde was feisty and Sasuke liked feisty especially when doormats where always throwing themselves at you all day. He could tell Naru was the independent type and he liked that. maybe when Itachi was "rebuilt" he'd make his move on the blonde doctor.

The next few minutes went rather fast as the two brothers worked efficiently to nurse Itachi back to health as least as much as he could be anyway.

Sasuke sat in the corner of the assigned room watching silently until Naru sat across from him staring at him intensely.

"You know staring at people is rude right?" Said Sasuke irritably.

"I was gonna give you a compliment you asshole but since your gonna act all high and mighty i'll just keep it to myself" pouted Naru.

"Sorry babe I'm just exhausted" joked Sasuke quickly forgetting his irritability and waited for Naru's reply.

"Its okay ba- you asshole" said Naru once he realized what he was saying , blushing as red as a tomato.

"Whats wrong blondie? You embarrassed" said Sasuke with a smirk.

"No I just don't give pet names to strangers" replied the blond crossing his arms across his chest"

"7:30, the new steakhouse around the corner from your house, dress formal" said Sasuke.

Initially the raven had planned on waiting and maybe even taking the traditional approach to courting Naruto but Naru clearly wasn't traditional or normal and Sasuke knew Naru was no idiot , he would see right through whatever Sasuke had planned before he could even open his mouth so why not just get straight to the point.

An answer today would be nice tho.

Ten long minutes passed and tension built up purposely just to mess with the raven before he gave his answer.

"Sure bastard why not , at least if your personality is crap I know your taste is still redeemable" said Naru still trying to act stubborn even though Sasuke still got what he wanted in the end.

"Ok look can you both make wedding arrangements in Naru's office, I'm trying to work here" yelled Kyuu from across the room.

Naru gave him a quick glare but still led them both to Naru's office to fill out some paperwork.

Now gone Kyuu was left to work in silence.

Checking Itachi's vitals and making sure the man was comfortable.

Once he was done busying himself he sat down in one of the chairs honestly not believing his luck. I mean what are the chances of getting a car accident victim right outside your door on your day off after you ranted all day about not coming to said hospital. What a shit show.

Noticing Itachi stirring but not waking up he opted to text his little brother an see how his situation was going.

 ***Kyuu- how's the honeymoon kid?**

 ***Naru- oh shut it i'm playing hard to get , he's hot and I haven't been laid in months ok.**

 ***Kyuu- great you get a supermodel an I got the corpse bride over here.**

Kyuu almost giggled at his own joke until he heard blankets rustling and the patients bed squeaking.

Revealing Itachi already trying get up all on his own.

Surprised but quickly recovering Kyuu rushed over to Itachi and eased him back down so that he could start asking him some questions.

"Hold on now sleeping beauty you can't try an move so quickly your probably numb of course but your still hurt" said Kyuu.

"W-where is my brother" asked Itachi drifting in and out of consciousness.

"He dragged my brother off somewhere to get married but don't worry he left only when he realized you were ok or at least stable" said the red head Jokingly.

"Foolish little brother" replied itachi.

"Well you sure are a man of a few words , now I wanna ask you some questions just to see if everything is still working ok up there."

A short nod and the questions began.

"Name?" Started Kyuu.

"Itachi Uchiha"

"Age?"

"25" replied the raven.

After a couple more questions it seemed that the only damage was to his body since his brain was fine.

"So what is the damage to my body doctor?" Asked Itachi.

"Well obviously your brain appears fine and even more surprising is you actually aren't as bad as you would think, the cuts and bruises are from the impact sure but that's minor in comparison, your leg was set for what appeared at the time to be a broken bone but looking at the x-ray only shows a hairline fracture which will only take as long to heal as you make it so in other words you'll be fine" Started Kyuu "So get some rest and we'll discuss more in the morning finished the red.

"Thank you very much doctor" said Itachi before closing his eyes back and falling asleep.

After he was sure Itachi was sleep and comfortable Kyuu closed the door and rushed to find his little brother.

Who knew the corpse bride had some sex appeal.

* * *

Author's notes- Its always good to know you guys enjoy my work and like i always say i really appreciate it. honestly it helps me a lot with publishing and writers block cause it keeps me on my toes so i hope i'll do all my loyal readers justice with this story just like the last and once again HAPPY READING.


	3. Raven haired woes

Authors note- Ok so bear with me everyone because I've been having the worse case of writers block. I also want to thank you guys for all the constructive criticism but honestly I don't know if this story will be continued as of yet because i feel as though its not my best work and knowing that and still uploading it is idk but HAPPY READING.

* * *

It had been a little while since the car accident fiasco and and the oldest Uchiha seemed to get better and better with each passing day.

Kyuu had been monitoring him damn near everyday since he'd been at the hospital and to be honest it kind of gave him the fuzzy warm feeling knowing he was being taken care of for the first time in his life.

I mean of course he was taken care of Kyuu was a doctor. But for Itachi it was more like they just enjoyed one another's company and attention.

To be honest the raven was actually kind of surprised with himself, Itachi had always been a rather closed off man of little friendships and relationships.

He never really was the dating type either so those rare chances he did they never lasted long and he only had a few close friends all of them being relatives who lived much farther away than he so he didn't get to see them much which only bothered the raven once in a blue moon but still.

But Kyuu however was a different story, Kyuu made Itachi feel comfortable, more than your average doctor at least , he listened to Itachi's boring old work stories and how his dad used to always pit him and Sasuke against each other which led to them moving here to start brand new and away from ridiculous expectations. along with a whole bunch of other stuff that Itachi was surprised he even mentioned.

Maybe he'd show the redhead his gratitude when he was back on his feet.

Literally of course.

A knock on the door shook the oldest raven from his thoughts with it slightly opening to reveal a young pink haired nurse with a somewhat mischievous twinkle in her eye that immediately disappeared once she realized Itachi was the only one in the room for once.

The pink haired nurse seemed to have taken a liking to his little brother from what Itachi was told, but that's only if by "liking" you mean stalking. But he wouldn't dwell on it right now .

The pinkette was now all the way in the room putting on her perkiest tone of voice and nicest smile.

If she was gonna get Sasuke she'd need to woo Itachi first right?

"Oh hello Itachi I see your doing well" said the pinkette as she tried to look as though she was checking on the eldest raven.

"Yes nurse Haruno I am just fine , just like I was just fine the last 4 times you came to check on me today". The pinkette giggled nervously in response.

Damn she was obvious.

"Tell me nurse Haruno is there a reason you seem to be so invested in my room in particular?" Continued the raven.

The pink haired nurse just blushed embarrassed that the eldest raven even acknowledged her persistence.

"Or maybe it is not me you wish to see or check on but my younger brother. Am I correct nurse Haruno?" asked Itachi with a knowing smirk.

"U-um no that's not it , I keep tabs on all of my patients . I'm a nurse after all

its my job to check on you" defended the pink haired girl.

"Well then my apologies I only asked because my assigned nurse is and she just so happened to be here only a couple of minutes before your arrival" said the stoic Uchiha trying his best to hold back even a chuckle at the bright red hue displayed across the pinkette's face at Itachi's observations.

"Oh um well you know what you seem to be much better i'll just be taking my leave now" said the frantic nurse scurrying out of the room in defeat.

The eldest Uchiha shook his head with a sigh as he watched the young woman leave hurriedly now failing to hold back his chuckle this time as Sasuke came out the restroom in the assigned room looking slightly irritated with being in the situation that he was in.

The pinkette saw Sasuke one time at the vending machine trying to get Itachi "anything that isn't wretched hospital food" and ever since she'd convinced herself that they were perfect for each other. This little ordeal led her to stalking him all throughout the hospital and making a ruckus trying to seduce the younger Uchiha every time he visited his older brother.

I mean does the hospital even know they hired a goddamn stalker?

Sasuke had even brought it to Naru's attention to which Naru just told him to just ignore her since apparently she did this pretty frequently and then explained how Sakura had this thing about guys with pale skin and dark hair which was oddly specific in Sasuke's opinion but whatever.

It was really starting to get on Sasuke's nerves, especially when he was still trying to woo the blond haired doctor. He even asked Naru out next week to which the blond accepted which shocked them both since he always complained about being "left the hell alone on his day off".

But knowing that only boosted Sasuke's ego.

I mean why wouldn't it? The blond Uzumaki could realistically get anyone he wanted an the younger raven was smart enough to know that. But who did he choose? An Uchiha of course.

Sakura was for sure slowly killing the mood though.

Cock blocking is putting it politely.

It wasn't even until Sasuke's last visit did Naru see the full extent of the pinkette's infatuation and it kind of creeped the blond out out, Kyuu had also conveniently walked over as well to inform Sasuke about Itachi's improved health but halted next to Naru at seeing the Pinkette's failed attempts at flirting with Sasuke.

"She does know he likes guys right? Better yet does she know he likes you?" Asked Kyuu with his eyebrow raised in confusion.

"She could walk in a room with him getting full on spit roasted and would still manage to think he was as straight as an arrow and lets not even get started on me" replied Naru in all seriousness.

"Damn that's shitty,hope you get that straightened out soon little bro, anyway can you tell Sasuke that Itachi is well enough to get released tomorrow. Of course i'll tell Itachi as well but I just want them to both have a heads up" said Kyuu walking away.

A distant sure was heard from Naru before Kyuu disappeared down the hall. Probably off to do the oldest ravens paperwork.

Naru always picked up on his brother's emotions and he knew Kyuu was kind of dreading releasing the oldest raven. As selfish as it sounds Naru thought he deserved to be so. The two older brother's hit it off as soon as they had met , well when Itachi was conscious but still Naru could tell it was something there but unlike Sasuke and him they hadn't really made much of an effort to take it further than just pleasant conversation.

Despite Kyuu's fiery appearance and personality he was much too shy when it came to dating. not wanting to get hurt or taken advantage of. Unlike Naru who seemed to be the complete opposite in terms of knowing exactly what he wanted and not being a pushover.

This schoolgirl crush on Itachi was fairly new to him and this was probably wrecking his brain right now. Kyuu and relationships were to put it simply, very stressful. He'd go check on him later though. Right now a delusional pink haired harlot was top priority.

Damn this hospital was turning into a damn soap opera.


End file.
